


Depravity

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Leon I'm So Sorry [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Character Death, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crying, Cutting, Embarrassment, Fear, Fear of Death, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Manhandling, Men Crying, Monsters, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Organs, Other, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Umbrella Corporation, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, its tongues but like they basically tentacles, lmao is that boy ever a top, terratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Leon gets into a tight spot, and the noise attracts some unwelcome guests
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Series: Leon I'm So Sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575766
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discord peeps who encourage my sin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=discord+peeps+who+encourage+my+sin).



> Today On: Percy Discovers New Things He Likes At 3AM 
> 
> Read the tags and don't complain if you didn't. First time writing for RE so wish me luck.

Leon swore that every single floorboard in the police station creaked. It was an inescapable sound as it reverberated off the walls and up towards the impossibly high ceiling. If he listened close enough he could hear his own, heavy breaths just overtop of it as he dashed through the hall. The damn place might as well have been a labyrinth, and in his panicked stupor he’d run into an area without looking over his map. 

His saving grace so far had been that the zombies weren’t very fast. Whatever infected them could only shamble along, but they were attracted to noise and it was damn near impossible to move without the floor squeaking in protest. If he fired a shot, they’d start to close in, but luckily he hadn’t run into more than a few spread out. If they had distance from each other it was manageable, but if there was clusters then he got nervous. It wasn’t like the movies where a single headshot dropped them. He’d put half a magazine into ones forehead, just to watch it pick itself up and begin to amble closer again. He didn’t understand how it could keep moving with a hole the size of a baseball in the back of its skull, but these things completely defied logic. Shoot off a leg and they’d crawl. Blow off an arm and a leg, and they’d wriggle their bodies along the floor like snakes until they found you. Whether they were living or not, Leon knew he couldn’t waste any time dwelling on it. Branagh had specifically warned against it, but he couldn’t help but hesitate before he had to put a bullet one. If there was even the slightest chance these people could be saved he’d take it, but he honestly didn’t have a clue if they were even alive anymore and it wasn’t worth risking his life over. 

Keeping his back pressed against the wall, Leon checked both ends of the hall to make sure nothing was stumbling towards him. He dropped the magazine in his gun to check how many rounds he had, and cursed a bit too loudly. He’d been forced to put two of them on the ground, which had eaten up most of his magazine. There was a spare attached to his belt, but it was empty. He had enough to refill his current one, but nothing more. Twelve in the magazine, one in the chamber. Thirteen shots which had to last him until he could scrounge up enough ammunition for his spare. He had no way of knowing how many of those things were crawling around, but they weren’t the only danger. He’d only tangled with one of the lickers, but it had earned him a nice gash across his bicep when he’d failed to dodge its strike entirely. He hoped they couldn’t track him by smell, since it was bleeding pretty bad and he didn’t have a kit to patch himself up. Most of the police station was still unexplored, and could be crawling with only god knew what, but new rooms also meant fresh supplies. His knife was broken, the blade buried in a zombies chest somewhere. If he couldn’t find something soon, he was going to be in an even worse spot than he was now. 

Groaning coming from the right caught his attention, as a pair of the damned things limped towards him. Some would forget about him after he’d run, but others were irritatingly persistent and would wander until they found him again. He couldn’t spare the shots, not when they were far away and jerking around unpredictably. The hallway to his left was new territory, but he couldn’t push past them and go back the way he came without risking a bite. If one of them got a good hold of his neck, he’d be a goner. Leon turned tail and jogged down the corridor, eager to put some space between him and the bodies. It was simpler if he thought about them as nothing but monsters, and somehow made the reality easier to deal with. If he could remember the map, he was near the library, which meant he could loop back to the main hall and not have to worry about something appearing around the next corner. There was also some medical supplies he could scrounge, so at least he’d stop dripping blood all over the floor. 

Leon let out a relieved sigh when the door labeled “Lounge” opened without a struggle. He checked the corners, making sure there was nothing slumped against a table that could reach out and snag his belt. Another name plate just ahead displayed the word “Library” in an etching, which meant he had a good idea of where he was. He turned the second door and stepped through, but his heart dropped to the floor. 

This was where they must have stuffed a handful of the infected refugees. There was about five or six zombies wandering among the shelves, with the exception of one that was gleefully shoving the intestines of some poor bastard into his mouth. It was a disgustingly wet, ripping sound, as the zombie pulled out piles of viscera and tore through chunks of flesh. None of them had spotted him just yet, but any sudden wrong move and he’d have a much bigger problem on his hands. He couldn’t hug the wall to the next door without getting dangerously close to the one that was eating, and if one noticed him, then they all would. There was no other option aside from going back the way he came and dealing with the two in the hall. He liked his odds much better against the pair than risking having a whole pack spotting him. 

His hopes were dashed as he heard the doorknob rattling behind him. They’d come much faster than he’d anticipated, and he couldn’t push both aside through such a narrow door frame. Dread began to pool in his stomach, weighing on him as it dawned on him that he might not make it out of this one intact. Even if he could shoot one of the pair, it might not go down, and then he’d be royally screwed, but it was his only option. Shoot it in the knee, and then rinse and repeat with the other. It was easier to stomp on their head and bolt than trying to make a perfect headshot. 

Leon sent up a silent prayer as he threw open the door, taking his firing stance and holding it up to what he hoped would be eye-level with the zombie. 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me…  _

Another zombie had tagged along, and the three completely blocked his escape route. As soon as they saw him they all let out a blood-curdling hiss and lunged for him. Muscle memory saved his ass as he brought the pistol up reflexively and squeezed the trigger.

_ BANG! _

Shooting indoors was a terrible idea, especially this close to the target. Ringing erupted in his ears as soon as he fired, but the moans of the other zombies could still be heard through the din. The one he shot staggered back, tripping over its own feet and falling to the ground. He put the second shot through the zombies eye socket, exploding the milky iris and sending it reeling. Another groan sounded from behind him, and he made the mistake of whirling around to see just how close it had gotten to him. The mistake proved to be fatal, as the third zombie that had been in front of him lurched forward and got ahold of his sleeve. Leon gave a frustrated cry as he tried to wrestle his arm back from it, but the creatures grip was pure iron, and the other zombies were closing in. It was close enough that he could press the barrel to its temple, but the shot didn’t phase it. Leon watched in horror as it reared its head back, before biting into the meat of his forearm. He could feel its teeth working their way under his skin, chewing the flesh before it jerked its head back, ripping a small chunk off in its mouth. 

He screamed, and stumbled back, blood pouring from the gaping hole in his arm. This time he tripped, and hit the ground hard enough that his pistol went skidding across the floor. 

“No!” he howled, despair working its way into his gut as it slid under a bookcase halfway across the room. He had no way of retrieving it now, not with all the zombies starting to form a circle around him and not while he was knocked down. He tried desperately to stand, but one of the zombies crashed into him, knocking him backwards and smacking the back of his head off of the hardwood floor. Dazed, he tried to raise himself on shaking arms as the room spun around him, but hands reached out for him from every angle. At first their torn nails only swiped at the air, but soon they latched onto his shirt and began to pull. He tried to swat them away, but there were too many. The fabric shredded like paper, and Leon squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to have to see those same hands digging through his abdominal wall. He wished he still had his gun, but so he could put a bullet in his own head and spare himself the pain. 

When no such pain came, he dared to open his eyes just a touch, but his blood ran cold. They’d worked their way down to his pants, tugging them down and ripping his boxers open. He tried to sit up, but a zombie on either side of him pushed on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground so he could only watch helplessly as the rotting hands started to grab at his flesh. Several grabbed onto his pecs, squeezing the muscle until bruises began to blossom underneath their fingertips. Another pair grabbed his thighs, forcing his legs wide apart and leaving him completely exposed. Disgust started to flood into him as one of the zombies seated itself between his legs, its swollen cock hanging out from its pants. 

Leon realized what the creature intended to do and began to struggle violently, trying to buck the monsters off even though he knew he wasn’t getting away from them unless the zombies wanted him to. The one between his legs readied itself, pressing its cock to his hole and pushing. The thought of such a creature entering him made him want to vomit, but pain quickly consumed his thoughts as it forced its way inside. Leon screamed, partially out of pain, and partially out of complete disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be some kind of crazed dream, and he was going to wake up any second now back in his apartment, or in his bunk back at the academy. 

No such pleasure was afforded to him. Instead, the dream grew even more nightmarish as another one of the zombies forced itself past his lips. He bit down with all the force he could muster, but it didn’t register the pain. Blood oozed into his mouth, but it was too thick, an almost syrupy consistency, and the taste of it made him gag. It kept going, pushing past his teeth and down into his throat, until its balls slapped him on the cheek. The smell was atrocious, like rotten meat and old sweat, but it invaded his nose as the creature thrust into his mouth. 

The zombie at the other end kept pushing, sinking into him at a torturously slow pace. It burned horribly as the muscles were forced to stretch apart, and Leon wished they’d just ripped out his throat instead. It would have been a much kinder fate if he’d just bled out on the floor, or been allowed to crawl off into some corner to die in peace. 

The other zombies were kneeling around him, grabbing at his chest or thighs. One had pulled its cock out and was beginning to stroke itself as the sight of Leon wincing in pain. He could have sworn he heard it groaning, though its lips had long since been chewed off. If he pulled too hard against the arms keeping him locked in place, the zombies would lunge forward and hiss, trying to take another bite out of him. The zombie with his blood around its mouth joined in with the other currently jerking off, and he could see it still chewing the mass of flesh from his arm through a hole in its cheek. 

Leon didn’t dare to look at the one fucking him, though with the other still violating his mouth he doubted he’d be able to move his head enough anyway. The creature had placed its palm to his temple and put all its weight on his head, so he couldn’t pull away and remove it from his mouth. Saliva dripped from his mouth, the pace the zombie was keeping up made it impossible to swallow any. It was starting to pool under his cheek, stinking of rotten meat as it began to cover his face. It groaned once, shuddering as it came into his mouth. A vile, bitter liquid coated his tongue but the zombie didn’t pull out right away, instead, sitting still and forcing him to keep it in his mouth. Eventually it removed itself and Leon spit viciously, panting as he tried to catch his breath. His break was short lived, as the zombie swapped places with another and his mouth was full before he could fully register it. 

Warm jets of come started to cover his torso, some landing on his face just below his eye. The one at his ass was picking up its pace, starting to fuck him deeper and much harder. Leon’s crying was muffled by the zombies cock, and the tears that had started to run from his eyes just made him look like an even bigger mess. It was humiliating to feel all the hands grabbing at him, thumbing at his nipples and squeezing his inner thighs. A zombie groping his chest began to pinch his nipples, twisting and rolling them between its fingers. Another stream of come shot across his stomach, pooling in the dips of his hip bones as his it cooled. The one in his ass convulsed, and a new flood of tears poured from his eyes as it came inside him. It was hot, leaking from his asshole as the zombie stood and slowly shambled over towards his head. A zombie that had been keeping his legs down just replaced him, taking advantage of the come making him slick as they pushed inside with ease. The zombies cock was tugged from his mouth as the one who’d been fucking him stuffed itself inside instead, forcing him to clean the come off of it with his tongue. 

Leon heard scraping noises behind him, like someone was dragging something sharp along the floor. For a moment, he allowed himself to get hopeful. It could be another survivor, or even Claire if she’d found her way inside the station, but Leon silently prayed that it wouldn’t be her. The idea of her stumbling upon this disgusting mess was like a knife twisting in his gut, worsened by the idea that this was how someone was going to find his body, in such an undignified pose covered in come and his own blood. He’d taken a second load of it in his ass now, and his torso was completely drenched. 

His imagined rescuer never came, but a clawed hand cut one of the zombies nearly in two and pushed the mangled corpse to off to the side. It was a set of lickers, trying to find the source of the lewd sounds that echoed in the library. Leon hated that he could hear them. The wet, slapping noises from both ends of him, the groans of the undead, and his own pathetic whimpers mixed together to form a cacophony of sounds so ugly he’d rather take a screwdriver to his ear drums than have to listen to it any longer. The lickers seemed entranced, their long, slimy tongues flicking out of their mouths like snakes tasting the air. In a way, Leon was grateful. The lickers seemed much more aggressive, and with claws like they had it would only take a quick swipe to put him out of his misery for good. 

Instead, they cut down the zombie at his ass and Leon felt the come gush from his hole and down his asscheeks. He couldn’t see between the lickers legs, but he moaned in despair as one of their tongues started to caress his cock. The second lapped at the come spilling out of him, tracing the rim of his hole before teasingly dipping the tip of it inside. The surfaces of the tongues were covered in hundreds of taste buds, and the subtle texture of it felt more pleasurable than he was comfortable with as they molested his cock. It would wrap its tongue around the shaft and slide it upwards, squeezing the head and letting the tip trace over the slit. 

The other licker plunged their tongue as far inside him as it could go, pushing against his prostate as the tongue writhed inside him. Leon cried out, but a deep sense of shame rose in his chest when the moan wasn’t entirely one of pain. He made the mistake of opening his mouth wider, and the zombie took the opportunity to press the head of their cock against the back of his throat. The lickers didn’t slow down, their tongues pulsing and sliding over his body. He didn’t want to admit it, but his cock was starting to grow hard. The tongues were uncomfortably cold and revoltingly slimy, but they twisted around his cock and against his walls in just the right way that had him starting to squirm. He’d never had anything so deep inside him, and while the tongue had very little girth, he swore he could feel it curling in his belly. Very special attention was also being paid to his balls, running the softer underside along the sensitive skin and making his toes curl. 

Something sharp bit into his thigh. One of the lickers had clasped its hand around his quads, and its claw were starting to puncture the skin. Blood trickled down his inner thigh which the second licker lapped up greedily, and he whined at the loss of sensation around his cock. It soon returned, smearing bloody saliva around his shaft until it dripped down his balls. It was warm, adding to a heat growing in his groin. Leon felt disgusted as he raised his hips slightly, wanting to feel more of the licker’s tongue. The appendage inside him grinded itself against his prostate, the sensation pushing the boundaries between what was painful, and what made him want to come on the spot. 

He was getting close, whether he wanted to or not, and it was coming on fast. It was threatening to swallow him up, but he did want to lose himself in it. If he could focus on that, then he wouldn’t have to fear losing himself to the burning self hatred he was beginning to feel. It would be so much easier to just let go, to focus on the tongues pumping his cock and thrusting in and out of him. He could ignore how he was choking on the cock in his mouth, or how there were so many others who would take its place once that zombie was satisfied. It was a temptation he didn’t want to consider, but his body was disobedient and cared little for what he wanted. 

_ Thump.  _

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

The boards shook beneath him. The lickers attention was torn away from him, a new sound capturing their attention. 

_ Thump. _

_ Thump. _

Whatever it was, it was heavy and coming right for him. The lickers hissed and scrambled away, claws ripping his flesh as they tore away from him in a panic. He could see the things feet as it thundered towards him, and its head as it loomed over the zombies.

It was colossal in size, a black coated behemoth with grey skin and dead eyes. One, monstrous hand seized the head of a nearby zombie and crushed it like an insect, throwing the lifeless carcass to the side like it weighed less than nothing. The zombie that had been fucking his mouth stood and hissed at the thing, in some vain attempt at trying to defend what it thought was theirs. Without flinching the monster picked up the zombie and tore it clean in half, showering Leon with blood and bits of organs. He screamed, fear completely overriding everything else he was feeling. It took all of his energy to try and scuttle away, pushing himself along the floor with his hands. He left a trail of come where it leaked from his ass, but the monster closed the distance in a single stride. Its massive hand snatched him by the throat, lifting him up high to examine him. Leon didn’t have the strength to support himself, only to bat weakly at its fingers. Come dripped onto the floor, the quiet splashes drowning everything out except for the things breaths. He’d seen this creature on the security cameras and a photo of it tucked away in a folder. The abomination that Umbrella called Tyrant. 

Leon was gasping for air, trying to pull the fingers to create some space for his throat so he could breathe, but it was relentless. It’s cold, glassy eyes took in the sight of him, bloodied and used. Leon wanted to curl into a ball or try and cover himself up, feeling self conscious under the creatures scrutinizing gaze. It grunted, seemingly having made up its mind about what it wanted to do with him. 

Carrying Leon like a doll, they walked over to one of the sturdy oak tables and sat themselves on it. They placed Leon in their lap with his face away from them, and he began to tremble when he felt it. Something hard, and extremely long was poking at his ass, prodding him insistently. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel how thick it was, the ridges of it evident even through their pants. It felt like it was as wide as his own thigh, and there was no way something like that could fit inside him. 

“Please,” he moaned, “Please, don’t do this. I-I can’t…”

Leon stopped himself. There was no way this thing was just going to let him go. If he had to go through this, at least he could pull together his remaining shreds of dignity and not beg like a frightened child. He was scared, beyond terrified, but he didn’t want to die sniveling on his knees like a coward. He heard was sounded like Tyrant unzipping their pants, and then the head of their cock pressing against his hole. It was even bigger than he’d pictured. 

They didn’t give him time to prepare himself. They wrapped both massive hands around his waist and tugged him downward, and Leon screamed as it tore through him. Immediately blood started flowing down their cock, and Leon kept screaming as he heard his flesh ripping apart. He could feel his skin separating inside him to accommodate their massive size, the blood just easing their passage. The skin over his stomach started to bulge as they settled inside him, pressing his intestines painfully against his abdominal wall. The trauma to his body was massive, pain radiated through every part of him and he couldn’t stop screaming. It was all too horrible for him to comprehend. 

Blood bubbled up in his throat, but he kept screaming. Tyrant was sliding him up and down, treating his body like a simple toy they were using to get off. In essence, that’s all he was, a warm body for them to sink into before they killed him. Leon knew he was dying. He could feel the life seeping out of him, running down his legs and onto the floor. His body couldn’t handle this amount of damage, and his mind was close to shattering completely. Tyrant could tear right through him if they wanted to. They could pull his legs down and impale him, ripping his body apart until the head of their enormous cock came out of his mouth. He was hysterical, sobbing and babbling to no one, voice only broken by shouts of pain when Tyrant thrust up into him.

They were pounding him brutally, slamming him down over and over, only to raise him back up and repeat. All he could hear was a wet, squelching sound coming from his abdomen as they turned his insides to nothing but brutalized meat. He could feel them running their fingers over their cock when his stomach bulged, and Leon wondered if he’d see it burst through his stomach before he died. They’d have another hole to fuck then, if they tired of fucking his gaping ass. 

Tyrant groaned behind him, and Leon knew what was coming. One of their hands caught him again by the throat and began to squeeze as their hips started buck wildly. All the air was crushed from his chest, and he couldn’t open his throat to even gasp for air. The blood was completely cut off from his brain, and his vision was quickly beginning to go black. Tyrant gave a final grunt before they exploded, spilling seed deep inside him. They fucked the come into the wounds, not slowing down as they poured all of it inside him. His belly distended even further as it spilled into his torso through a rip in his colon. His organs were bathed in it, and the excess ran out of his ruined hole and onto the floor. 

Leon still tried to suck in air, but he heard a loud crunch come from his trachea, followed by the soft whistling of air. The black closed in on him as Tyrant lifted him off their cock, and dropped him unceremoniously into the puddle of fluids on the floor. It was warm on his cheek, and the last thing Leon felt before he closed his eyes was the come draining from his body and out onto the hardwood floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D So I adore Leon and I'm sad his story felt so short because he's so adorable, and since I'm a monster, if a man is cute he gets destroyed sexually. 
> 
> See my Apex legends fics if you don't believe me. 
> 
> Yeah I wrote this because people in my discord were urging me on because lets be real, there's not enough of Leon getting his brains fucked out by various monsters and I wanted to help fix that problem. I also had to stay awake all night so y'know what else was I gonna do?
> 
> Cheers


End file.
